fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GreyFang82/WIP: Ness (D
Summary Ness is one of the three Smash Bros. fighters that escaped the grasp of Tabuu and his allies. He now travels with Falco and Lucario to rescue the other fighters in his grasp and restore the world to what it once was. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Ness Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: '''Human '''Weight: 105 lb Height: 5' 1" Likes: Steak, making new friends, helping others Dislikes: Unnecessary fights, lying, and leaving a friend behind Eye Color: Dark Brown Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Baseball, doing yo-yo tricks, and hanging out with friends Values: Friends, Family, and Kindness Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Lucario and Falco (Teammates) Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: High 8-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Instinctive Reaction via Alert, Statistics Amplification via Battle Maneuvers and Action Surge, Indomitable Will via Rally, Healing via Second Wind and Various Spells, Blessed, Limited Probability Manipulation via Favored by the Gods, Magic, Fire Manipulation via Fire Bolt, Electricity Manipulation via Lightning Lure, Light Manipulation via Various Spells, Sound Manipulation via Booming Blade, Holy Manipulation via Various Spells, Forcefield Creation via Shield, Illusion Manipulation/Duplication via Mirror Image, Life Manipulation via Death Ward, Mind Manipulation via Hypnotic Pattern, Status Effect Inducement via Various Spells, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can interact with all manner of things, ranging from simple Non-Corporeal or Intangible foes to beings made of pure abstraction or ones that don't exist at all) and Resistance to Telepathy, Clairvoyance, and Mind Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Large Building level+ (Considerably superior to adventurers capable of using Dawn) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Comparable to adventurers capable of dodging short-range lightning) with Speed of Light attack speed with certain spells. Lifting Strength: Peak Human Physically, Class 5 with Magic (has a strength score of 19 which should mean he should be able to lift something up to 258.548 kg and was able to drag a Hydra, which weight around 4000 pounds, 10 feet closer to him with the use of Lightning Lure) Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ Durability: Large Building level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range with Baseball Bat, Extended Melee Range with Yo-yo, Varies with Spells. Standard Equipment: A Magicant baseball bat and a yo-yo Intelligence: Above Average (has an intelligence score of a 12) Weaknesses: Has a limited amount usage of non-cantrip based spells Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Alert:' Ness is always on guard and cannot be surprised while he is conscious, his body automatically tries to dodge or block attacks, and enemies don't gain advantage against him despite being unseen or invisible to him, however he still doesn't not know where they are. *'War Caster:' Ness is able to maintain concentration and usage of a spell despite experience intense physical pain or powerful distractions. *'Second Wind:' Ness is able to focus his mind by taking a deep breath and have his body heal minor wounds. *'Action Surge:' Ness is able to gain a spontaneous boost in speed, to either movement or combat speed but not both, for six seconds. *'Battle Maneuvers:' Ness is able to employ battle tactics that can apply a number of effects depending on the specific maneuver. **'Rally:' Ness is able to bolster the resolve of an ally, causing them to tank and withstand damage they otherwise would not be able to. **'Pushing Attack: '''Ness focuses his strength in his attack to increase the damage of his attack and to send the opponent backwards 15 feet. **'Commander's Strike:' Ness gives an ally a command to attack an opponent, that attack deals extra damage. *'Favored by the Gods:' Once per hour, Ness is able to employ the help of fate to help him land an attack or to resist an effect. '''Metamagic' *'Quickened Spell:' Ness is able to shorten the casting time of a spell, allowing him to cast multiple rather than just 1 every six seconds. *'Distant Spell: '''Ness is able to double the range of his spell of choice, or cause touch ranged spells to extend to 30 ft. *'Empowered Healing: While healing magic is used by himself or by an ally, Ness is able to increase the amount of healing done by a spell. '''Cantrips *'Fire Bolt: '''Ness hurls a mote of fire at a creature or object within 120 ft of himself. *'Lightning Lure:' Ness creates a lash of lightning energy that strikes at one creature within 15 ft, if the creature is hit by the attack they are dragged 10 ft closer to Ness and takes Lightning damage. **'Patteball Attack:' Ness is able to couple his usage of Lightning Lure and Pushing Attack to force an creature within melee range for Ness to land a single attack and then push them away from him. *'Booming Blade:' Ness attacks a creature within 5 ft of him, that creature takes additional sound based damage if they are hit and is sheathed in booming energy for six seconds. If in those six seconds the target moves, a large explosion of sound further damages the opponent. **'Pushing Booming Blade: Ness is able to couple his usage of Booming Blade and Pushing Attack in order to deal considerable damage and push the opponent out of melee range, causing the opponent to stand a distance a way and wait for Booming Blade to fade or move closer and suffer the damage to get back into range. **'''Booming Pattleball Attack: Ness is able to combine his usage of Lightning Lure, Booming Blade, and Pushing attack in order to force a creature toward him and then push them away while still having the effects of Booming Blade active. *'Sacred Flame:' Ness calls down flame-like radiance to descend upon a creature within 60 ft, this creature must dodge the attack as it ignores cover of any kind. *'Light:' Ness touches an object, no larger than 10 feet in any dimension, and for 1 hour that object sheds bright light in a 20-foot radius and dim light for an additional 20 feet of any color of his choosing. **'Distant Light:' Ness is able to use light at a distance of 30 ft, to an object or person. Spells Level 1 *'Cure Wounds: '''Ness touches himself or a creature and heals them with magic. *'Guiding Bolt: Ness creates a flash of light that streaks toward a creature within 120 ft and on a hit the creature glows for six seconds causing them to be viable regardless of if they are hiding or invisible. *'Healing Word: '''Ness is able to simply speak to heal himself or an ally that is up to 60 ft away, however this is not as potent as Cure Wounds. *'Shield: '''Ness creates an invisible barrier of magical force to protect himself for six seconds. '''Level 2 *'Mirror Image: '''Ness creates three illusory duplicates of himself around his space, the duplicates move with Ness and mimic his actions, shifting position so it’s impossible to track which image is real. When an illusion is hit they disapear and also disapear after 1 minute of casting this spell. '''Level 3' *'Mass Healing Word: '''Ness calls out words of restoration, up to six creatures of his choice that are within 60 feet are healed. *'Hypnotic Pattern: Ness creates a twisting pattern of colors that weaves through the air inside a 30-foot cube within 120 ft of himself. Any creature that sees the pattern is charmed and is incapacitated for up to 1 minute, the spell can end early if Ness loses concentration. The charmed person(s) can also be freed from the spell if they take damage or is shaken awake. '''Level 4 *'Death Ward: '''Ness touches himself or a creature and grants it a measure of protection from death, if within 8 hours of casting the spell the creature would be killed they are not and instead hang on to the edge of conciousness. *'Sickening Radience: Ness creatues a dim greenish light that spreads within a 30-foot-radius sphere centered on a point within 120 ft and the light spreads around corners, and it lasts up to 10 mintues but can ended early if Ness loses concentration. Every six seconds a creature stays within the spell's radius they take radiant damage, becomes exhausted, and shine a dim, greenish light in a 5-foot radius this makes it impossible for the creature to benefit from being invisible. When the spell ends any creature that was inflicted with exhaustion by it no longer suffers from it. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts